Alias
by threatmantic
Summary: I had never expected my brother to ask me to disguise myself as someone else, so I can spy on one of his top operatives, and my boyfriend. I can't wait to see the end result –Mikan Sakura


HELLO! I have started so many stories with out updating any of my other ones. Sorry about that. But it is just I keep getting these new ideas in my head, and I have to write them, or I will forget. Mikan and friends are seventeen. Tsubasa and company are nineteen, and Youchi is nine.

**Summary: **I had never expected my brother to ask me to disguise myself as someone else, so I can spy on one of his top operatives, and my boyfriend. I can't wait to see the end result –Mikan Sakura

**Paring: **NatsumexMikan, KokoxSumire, MisakixTsubasa, and the tiniest bit of MikanxKoko

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Alias**

Mikan awoke from her slumber. However, this girl was still tired. Ever since she had come back to the academy, she had been doing missions under her brother's control. And she had just done a mission last night. Her brother, well he was Persona. After Mikan returned, she realized Rei wasn't a bad person, just misunderstood. Once you got to know him, he was actually a really nice guy.

"Mikan," Rei said appearing in her room.

Mikan sighed, "What is it Rei-nii, don't you know I just woke up?"

Rei chuckled at his sister's behavior, "Well I have a mission for you."

Mikan became angry, "I just completed one last night!"

"Calm down Mikan, this isn't that type of mission. Your mission is to disguise yourself, and talk to the Kuro Neko. Recently he has been acting suspicious, and you need to get to the bottom of his behavior."

Mikan heaved another sigh, "Why can't I talk to him as myself?"

"The Kuro Neko doesn't want Mikan to get involved with these matters, but if you enter as another he won't mind," Rei replied.

"So I guess "Mikan" will be transferring to another academy, right? And just so you know, Hotaru, Tsubasa, and Koko will be able to put the pieces together. " Mikan asked.

Now it was Rei's turn to sigh, "Yes, Mikan Sakura will transfer to Alice Academy in America. And, well you may only tell those three people than."

"Wait, who am I going to become?" Mikan asked.

"Your disguise is Mitsuki Nami; Mikan's cousin. Youchi has been informed about your alias, and will pretend to be Mitsuki's brother, since he is Mikan's cousin. In order Mitsuki's appearance to differ from Mikan's, you will have gold contacts, your hair will be dyed a slightly darker hue, and it will be cut short."

"Okay Rei-nii, let us get this over with," Mikan said with a frown.

Rei smiled at his sister's sudden change in personality, "Oh before I forget, all the teachers have been informed about this. And you will be in the DA class."

**Natsume's POV**

"Come on Natsume; just go to class this once! Narumi said something important was happening today!" My best friend Ruka said trying to force me to come to class. Like hell I would; that fruity teacher thinks the stupidest things are vital to my life.

"Sakura-chan would want you to!" Ruka finally spat out, and my ears perked up. Mikan Sakura, my girlfriend of four years and the love of my life for six.

"Fine, but if Narumi doesn't say something interesting, you will be burned," I nonchalantly replied. Ruka gulped, "Okay."

When we entered the classroom, girl's mouths gaped open. "Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama marry me!" "Bare my children!" Ruka and I sighed, typical day. We made our way to our seats, and like normal, Polka wasn't there.

Narumi danced and frolicked into the classroom. Today he seemed more fruitythan usual. "Class we have a new student today!"

Ruka elbowed me, "See Natsume, I told you it was important!"

"Hn," I replied. A new student wasn't essential to my life.

Narumi's face darkened, "We also have a student leaving for Alice Academy in America today. Mikan Sakura has decided to take her leave to train her nullification Alice **(A/N in this story no one knows she has the SEC Alice)**"

Polka left, and she didn't tell me. What the hell is that girl's problem? I was her boyfriend and she just leaves!

"Hi everyone! I know you must be sad my cousin had to depart, but trust me it was better for her. My name is Mitsuki Nami or Mitsuki Hijiri. I have the Ice Alice and the Mind Reading Alice! And as I mentioned before Mikan is my cousin, and if you couldn't tell by our last names, Youchi is my little brother. I am a triple star," A girl with gold pools said entering the room.

Suddenly most of the depression the class was harboring before disappeared as people shouted, "MITSUKI MARRY ME!" But something set me off about her. Youchi never mentioned he had a sister, and Mikan said she didn't know any of her cousins. The only physical differences this girl had from Mikan were her eye color, and her hair; it was slightly a different hue and was cut shorter (about mid-way down her neck). I can already tell one mental difference though; Mikan's cousin is smarter than her.

**Mikan's POV**

"Well Mitsuki, you will have Mikan's old partner, so your partner is Natsume, the guy with the crimson eyes! Please sit next to him tomorrow. Well, since there is a new student, free period!" Narumi-sensei said leaping out of the room.

While the boys in the class were asking me to marry one of them and the girls were talking about how I was Natsume's partner. I sent a message to Koko and Hotaru via telepathy.

_'Hey Hotaru, Koko, it is me Mikan. I have taken this alias for classified reasons. Please act as if you have met me before. Hotaru act like Mikan had introduced us and Koko act as if we had grown up together. Maybe later I will explain some of the details. Goodbye for now, Mikan,' _When both of them received the message they nodded.

"Koko and Hotaru, is that really you?" I asked acting surprised. The whole class began whispering about how we know each other.

"Hey Mit-chan, great to see you again!" Koko said with a goofy smile.

"Hi baka's cousin," Hotaru said. With these two on my side, I doubt my cover will ever be blown. But I seriously think this will be tough work

"Well it seems as if you know Koko-kun, and Hotaru-chan, my name is Anna, and this is Nonoko! I hope we can be your friends." Anna said as she smiled.

I sighed, "Yeah I know that. Mikan showed me pictures of all her friends. Whenever she would talk to me, all she would do was talk about was you guys!"

All of my old friends smiled, expect Natsume. He stood up and walked over to me, "Students aren't meant to have contact with people outside of the academy. Care to explain that one?" Damn, I knew this was going to be hard, but not this hard

**Alias**

Thank you for reading. Please review. Sorry if you are confused. I know it is a bit confusing. If you have any questions, just ask by PM or review.


End file.
